Studies of building damage caused by high winds, hurricanes and tornadoes indicate that serious damage very commonly occurs as the roof sheathing, panel or deck (roof sheathing will be only used hereinafter) is torn off, allowing rain to ruin the ceiling and interior construction and contents below and often allowing walls to collapse as well. Further, the torn-off roof sheathings and shingles become wind-borne missiles that can damage or destroy anything in their path including the windows of neighbouring structures leaving those buildings prone to greater damage as well.
Roof sheathings can be securely anchored to the underlying frames such as trusses or rafters during construction. Such practice is now generally followed in hurricane and tornado high risk areas of the United States. In most existing houses at risk, however, the roof sheathing is inadequately fastened down, and this is not easily corrected. Further, even if the roof sheathing does hold intact, the shingles themselves can be “pried off” by high winds. Retrofit reinforcement of existing roof sheathing requires costly removal and replacement of the roofing shingles in order to drive fasteners to secure the roof sheathing to the underlying roof frames.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved method for securing a roof sheathing and shingles in a retrofitting reinforcement of an existing roof structure.